Cinderellie: A Modern Cinderella Story
by Symbolist
Summary: [Cinderella oneshot] Ellie wouldn't mind being noticed by Chad, the popular boy at school...


Okay, this is a really cheesy story, but I thought I'd post it anyway. It's pointless, don't expect conflict or anything. It's just Cinderella transferred to modern times. Short, stupid, silly, pointless – you get the idea. Oh well, read it and review anyway!

Cinderellie 

**A Modern Cinderella Story**

Once upon a time in the year 2003...

Ellie Cinders laughed at her friend's joke as the bell rang. She ran off to class, remembering she had math next... math, her favorite subject...

         In truth, Ellie hated math. But she liked what -- or rather, who -- sat next to her in math -- Chad Kimball, the most popular boy in tenth grade, though Ellie was in ninth. Black curls, dark brown eyes, tan skin... what more could Ellie or any girl ask for? Ellie herself was almost exactly opposite Chad -- she had pale skin, light blond hair, and very light green eyes. He was muscular, she was skinny. She didn't think he would ever notice her.

         She walked into the classroom and sat at her desk... but realized Chad was behind her. A geeky kid with duct tape holding his glasses together sat next to her -- she had never seen him before. She hurried up to the desk and asked the teacher, Miss Poche, why the nerdy kid was sitting next to her. Miss Poche smiled and replied, "That's Lizard, he's new here. I expect you to be kind to him, Miss Cinders." Poor guy, his name was Lizard.

         Ellie, be kind? Ellie had to be kind! Before her beloved mother died, Ellie promised her she would always be good and nice and kind. Of course, that was back when Ellie was seven and in second grade. Almost anyone would have broken their promise by now... but not Ellie. Ellie loved her mother too dearly.

         Ellie loved her mother so much that, when she had died, she had planted a little tree in the graveyard. The tree was huge now, spreading its pine branches in all directions.

         And Ellie loved her Granny, her mother's mother. Granny was old and crinkling, she was thin and probably dying. But Granny was kind to Ellie, as kind as Ellie's mom, Kindra had been.

         And Ellie loved her dad, Dan. Dan was the soccer coach and he never seemed to have time for Ellie ever since her mom died. Granny said that was because Ellie reminded him too much of Kindra and he didn't want to be reminded of Kindra, because she was too precious to him.

         And Ellie hated her stepmother-to-be. Yes, Ellie's father was about to remarry to Vevila Blackley, a woman with a heart the color of her last name. But Dan couldn't see Vevila's black heart and had proposed to her anyway. The marriage was to be in two days. In two days, Ellie would have a new stepmother, Vevila, and two sisters, Dora and Odra. Dora and Odra were identical and looked almost like girl versions of Chad Kimball -- black curls, brown eyes, tan skin. Dora and Odra were also in Ellie's grade, but they were much taller and uglier. They were as mean as Vevila was, too.

         Math that day was hard, since she couldn't daze out on Chad "on accident," since she would have to twist around in her chair, rather than appear to stare out the window.

         School was about to let out for the day, when a voice came over the intercom: "Attention, students. This is your principal, Mr. Jentlenem. I would like to announce the ninth- and tenth-grade dance next Friday night. Just a week and four days away. The dance's theme this year is fairy tales -- so, when you get a partner for the dance, choose a fairy tale to dress up as. Have fun, kids."

         The bell rang.

***

         Ellie typed her message in the IM screen: "CiNDerElLiE01: Fairy tales? Sounds fun. Who are you going with?"

         Ellie's best friend's message appeared: "mnameizmbday: Yeah, it duz sound fun. Ummmm, I don't have a date yet."

         CiNDerElLiE01: Come on, June, of course u do! U had one last week, remember? U wuldn't tell me!

         mnameizmbday: Fine, I'll tell u. Michael Dawson.

         CiNDerElLiE01: Ooooh! Ur so lucky! Did u guys decide on costumes?

         mnameismbday: Yeah, we're gunna b Little Red and the Wolf

         CiNDerElLiE01: Cute!

         mnameismbday: Wen someone asks u, who will u want to go as?

         CiNDerElLiE01: U mean if someone asks? Cinderella and the prince, of course.

         mnameismbday: Really?

         CiNDerElLiE01: Yup.

         Suddenly, Ellie's father called her. "Ellie, time to get off, dinner!"

         CiNDerElLiE01: got 2 go eat. Bye!

         mnameismbday: bye!

         Ellie logged off the internet and ran downstairs to her dad and smiled at him. "Hey, dad, what's up? What's for dinner?"

         "I'm going to order pizza. What d'you want on it?"

         "Pepperoni and Italian sausage."

         When the pizza came, Dan opened a 2-liter pop and they ate in silence until the doorbell rang again and two more pizzas, one with mushrooms and one with pineapple, arrived.

         "What in the world?" asked a puzzled Dan.

         "Dad, why'd you get these? You know I hate mushrooms and pineapple on pizza!"

         Dan paid the check and the pizza man left -- as a bright red car with black spots drove in. "Ah! Vevila!" exclaimed Dan. He dumped the pizzas into Ellie's arms and she carried them to the table. "The pizzas must have been for her daughters, they love pineapple and mushroom!" Ellie rolled her eyes, put the pizzas on the table, put on her best fake smile, and went out to see Vevila, Dora, and Odra. Dora came bouncing up on the porch and gave Ellie a huge hug -- and squeezed so tight Ellie couldn't breath. Odra shook Ellie's hand, but dug her fingernails into Ellie's palm. Ellie said nothing.

         They all sat around drinking soda, eating pizza (Ellie was forced to eat mushrooms because Dan and Vevila ate the rest of the pepperoni and sausage), and watching TV. At eight, though, Ellie was sent to her room to do her homework while Odra and Dora watched more TV.

***

         Vevila and Dan had been married two days and Ellie was already the servant of the house. At school, she was allowed to wear the same two pairs of pants (khaki capris and jeans) on alternating days and the same three shirts (hot pink with "Angel" and a halo, dark green with her name in tan letters, and a black-and-white zebra-striped shirt) on alternating days. At home, she wore a ragged, big, gray T-shirt and baggy jeans. Nevertheless, two days before the fairy tale dance, Chad asked Ellie if he would go with her. She quickly agreed and they decided that they would go as Cinderella and Prince Charming.

         Odra and Dora desperately tried to find dates, but couldn't. They decided they would go by themselves in old dresses they found in the attic. Ellie had no time to make or find or buy a Cinderella gown.

         The night of the dance came and Ellie helped Odra and Dora into their costumes and they took off in the ladybug car.

         Granny appeared on the front door step and reminded Ellie that she had no costume. Ellie burst into tears but Granny cheered her up by presenting her with a soft satin, sea-blue gown. The top was strapless and the whole gown was covered with sparkling beads. Underneath the full skirt were about twelve skirts made of tulle. It was beautiful. She pulled her hair up to disguise the true nature of a silver-and-sapphire costume tiara and she slipped plastic shoes onto her feet just as Chad pulled up in his car. She hurried out and smiled at his costume -- tight black pants, blue tunic, black cape, black feathered hat, and black boots.

         They had a grand time at the dance. Odra and Dora kept throwing jealous stares Ellie's way. June's Little Red Riding Hood costume (white blouse, yellow skirt, white apron, blue bodice, and, of course, red cape) and Michael Dawson's wolf costume (gray wolf head, black hat with black and red feathers, blue jacket, pink vest, gold cuffs, black pants, white socks, and black shoes) won the costume contest.

         At midnight, Chad asked Ellie to be his girlfriend. Shocked, Ellie stared as he admitted he had always liked her. Not sure what to do, Ellie fled the dance. Miraculously, Granny was in the parking lot. As she jumped in the car, a plastic shoe fell out the door. Not having time to let Ellie grab it, Granny sped out of the lot.

***

         At school the next day, Chad came up to Ellie and asked her if she would go out with him. She said yes and he looked down at his shoes because he was so embarrassed and so glad. He noticed Ellie had mismatching shoes and she giggled -- one was a sneaker, one was the plastic shoe. He ran to his locker and, coming back, traded the sneaker for the second plastic one.

A/N: Short and silly, I know. But it was fun to write! LOL. See the button down there? Can you please press it and review? Thanks!


End file.
